


LIGHTEN THE LOAD

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina (fandom), Station 19 (TV), Suerra (fandom), vicley (fandom)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Suerra, marina - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Andy Herrera's 'spin-out' left a bit of destruction in its wake, none of itirreparable...a session with Dr. Lewis is jsut what she needs, bracuse anyfurther negative news may just cause a secound spiral
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	LIGHTEN THE LOAD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).



YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD DISAPPEAR IN THE FOG THAT YOU BROUGHT HERE BUT I BROKE THROUGH...AND THE  
SUN COMES OUT AGAIN...OH DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN...WE COULD SEE... **FOREVER**...

 _I feel like I'm going CRAZY, and although no one has actually said it to my face, I can tell by the way that they look at me. Others_  
_think it too. I marrried Robert Sullivan, and apparently I'm crazy for doin that as well. He's had to put up with me spinning out, and_  
_I repaid him by hanging out all night; he had to get himself to the hospital this morning_."

 _Oh, Herrera...you are not crazy-I KNOW CRAZY! And sometimes a breakthrough can look an awful lot like a breakdown. And you're_  
_here NOW for Sullivan. I also know LOVE, and the look on your face, the way you say his name...I don't have to ask the question. Be_  
_present, STAY present-and lean on him-no secrets_."

While Robert is still sleeping, Andy called and scheduled an appointment with Dr. Diane Lewis. The decision to seek help, to speak with a qualified  
professional after spinning out, discovering a mother she assumed dead is actually still alive, and then beginning to come out of that spiral, to  
heal herself, and her marriage seemed a no-brainer.

Unexpectedly, after the initial exchange of pleasantries, Dr. Diane Lewis had not spoken another word. She sipped fragrant tea and stared out the  
rain-streaked window of the permanent office the Chief made available to her at HQ (each firehouse also has a permanent meeting place where the  
therapist can be accessed Monday thru Saturday during shift hours). This is the first time Andy Herrera has been to this location; she fidgets in her  
comfortable chair; her mug of tea untouched on the table in front of her. When Dr. Diane still doesn't speak, Andy does:

"I left my husband alone in the hospital after his surgery. He"-

"Sullivan."

"Yes, Sullivan."

"Good reason?"

A single tear marks a path through the beautiful Latina's light foundation, applied earlier that morning. "I thought so. I'm not  
so sure now."

She details finding the out of sequence photos, letters and cards (which raised more questions than they answered), the missing pieces  
of memories that have begun re-appearing.."I've been dreaming, too: and my Mom, who I'd been told has been dead since I was nine, is  
actually still alive. Good and loyal wife that I am, I abandoned him, when I could have waited at least until after his surgery was over to go  
and find my relatives. I hurried back as fast as I could; now he won't see me. I wouldn't blame him if he never wants to see me again."

"So you go back: you keep going back until he changes his mind." All of Dr. Lewis' attention is on her patient now.

"He..he won't see me. I went by this morning; they have...orders to not let me in," she finishes miserably.

"Go this afternoon."

Andy opens her mouth, then snaps it shut, shaking her head _NO_.

"We'll go together," Diane suggests gently. "I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yes...really ."

IT WEIGHS IT WEIGHS ME DOWN...IT WEIGHS IT WEIGHS ME DOWN...FILLS OUR HEADS WITHOUT A SOUND...UNSPOKEN WORDS HAVE GROWN  
SO LOUD...IT WEIGHS IT WEIGHS US DOWN...IT WEIGHS IT WEIGHS US DOWN...


End file.
